Recent years have witnessed massive strides in the field of communications technology. Human ingenuity has effectively resulted in invention of increasingly compact and powerful communication devices. In fact, sizes of communication devices have shrunken to minuscule levels. The communication devices have shrunken so much in size that the communication devices of today can be easily disposed on tiny surfaces.
The minuscular sizes of today's communication devices open door towards a world of immense potential. For example, the communication devices can be potentially used to improve security features in credit and debit cards, can be used to add decorative aspects in greeting cards, wallets, and also to enhance utility of shopping labels.
Moreover, the communication devices have the potential of being implemented on cards such as bank cards, greeting cards, card holders, and sim cards. However, present state of the art lacks products and systems which efficiently tap into the afore mentioned potential of minuscular communication devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method of electronically presenting data items on a card.